Crystal Beams
by Sailor Krypton
Summary: FF8/CCS crossover. S+S, Squinoa, Selphie x Irvine , Quistfer , Mei-ling/ Zell. If you don't understand what and of that means. Don't red this fic! Wellllllll.....here's the first chapter.


Crystal Beams  
~*~  
Authors note: This takes place 2 years after the defeat of Ultemiciea. And 8 years after the sakura cards. Squall and Seifer have been gone for 8 months. a long time. Well...Enjoy!   
~*~  
  
"We are the goddess' of time and space." A face surrounded by a black aura appeared and smiled evilly, "I am the Goddess of Darkness and War.  
"The Goddess of Light and Peace." A face surrounded by a white aura appeared.  
"The Goddess of the Future." A face surrounded by shadows appeared.  
"The Goddess of the Past." A face appeared, clear but still blurry in some parts.  
"And I...am the Goddess of The In Between. The Goddess of Present, of Bittersweet, of the Shifty and the Middle People." A face appeared in between them all, her eyes watching everything and still focused straight on you.  
"And we were sent."  
"To bring this news to you."  
"Of this universe in great despair."  
"Rinoa and Squall are in desprate need of the Card Mistress' help."  
"Our time here is short."  
"Help them. They must defeat the ultimate evil."  
"Pick 2 people to join you on your journey. They must strong and willing to defend you. Good luck. We will return in a half hour. Goodbye."  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly to find herself surrounded by worried friends.  
"Kinomoto-san, are you alright?" said an anxious Mei-ling. Sakura lookd up at her startled at her caringness.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Mei-ling-chan." She smiled brightly but remembered her dream, but she knew exactly who to bring. Syaoran and Mei-ling. Her best friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"IRVY!! YOU PERVERT!" Selphie was chasing Irvine around the room, while Zell was laughing his head off.  
"When...will he come back Quisty?" Rinoa was staring out the window at the sea. She sighed and looked down at her ring on her finger. She had become a SeeD when Cid had had a celebratory ball and had called her up. He had said she deserved to become a SeeD and 2 days later she was went on a mission. When she got back after 6 months, she got engaged to Squall. Seifer came back and Squall decided to give him another chance. So, they were both SeeDs. Squall had gone on a mission with Seifer awhile ago. He had never come back. Her knight was lost in the big world and she was stuck not knowing where he was or if he was even alive. But she refused to believe his was dead. She stared at the land for months waiting for him to caome back. It was supposed to be an in-and-out mission. A few weeks at most. But hten a month passed and she grew worried. And it had been 8 months now sine he had left and she was thin and guant. She sighed and twisted the engagement ring fondly.  
"I don't know Rinny...we all hope soon." Quisty smiled kindly and moved to the side as Selphie darted past and grabbed Irvine by the back of his collar.  
"AAHH! HELP ME! LET ME GO!" Irvine yelled loudly but no one moved to help him.  
"Next time you'll think twice before asking me for 'a quicky!'" yelled an angry Selphie.  
'Oh Squall...Where are you? Rinoa is lost. She won't eat and she simply stares at the sea where you left. Oh come back before she wastes away.' Quitus looked at Rinoa sadlly. 'And bring Seifer back. I miss him.' Seifer and her had fallen in love a few weeks before they left. Seifer had promised they would spend alot of time with her after he came back. She stared out the window, her face mirroring Rinoa's.  
" Cheer up Rinoa! Oh, I know." Selphie jumped up, "You can make up a song to get your thoughts in focus. Come on. You'll be happy you did!"  
"Oh...I don't know..."  
"COME ON! It'll be fun! You can make it about anything and you can sing it in the Quad at next week's SeeD meeting!" Rinoa smiled.   
"Oh...Alright. But don't blame me if it's depressing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura. We have come for you." Faces hovered in class. The Goddesses were calling for them.  
"Who have you chosen Mistress of the Sakura?"  
"I have chosen Syaoran Li and Mei-ling Li."  
"Very well. THE TIME HAS COME! NOW!" A light appeared and engulfed the 3.  
"What the Hell!?" Syaoran yelled as they were hurtled through space and time.  
Sakura explained it very quickly and suddenly realized the light was dimming.  
"Hold my hand Li-kun. Mei-ling-chan! We have to stay together." Syaoran and Mei-ling grasped hands and Mei-ling reached for Sakura. But suddenly the light started to fade and Sakura lost sight of them.  
"NOOOOOO!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"My lost knight.   
When will you come back to me?  
They say your dead,  
This I refuse to believe!"  
  
Rinoa swayed almost inperceptibly to the music as she sang. Selphie had been right, She felt so peacful singing up here.  
  
"Oh please.  
Goddesses, bring him back to me.  
I'm lost without him.  
What ever shall I do now.  
My knight in shining armor, lost and away."  
  
A light starting shining around her.  
  
"Oh goddesses be kind.  
Bring him back to me!  
Before I lose my mind.  
And leave this world to be free..."   
  
A person started to appear. A brown haired person, in a pink outfit, similar to hers at the beginning of this whole adventure.  
  
"What the...Who is that?" Rinoa backed up. The person became solid and and opened her eyes. Her hair was just like Quistsy's hair only a light brown. Her eyes were sparkling green, though filled with fear.  
"AHHH! Where am I?" The girl seemed confused.  
"Rinoa, what happened?" Selphie ran on stage with Quistus.  
"Rinoa? Your name is Rinoa?" The girl's voice was high. She looked perplexed. She looked around. 'Syaoran? Mei-ling? Where are you?'  
"Yes...Is there a problem?"   
"I have to help you...and Squall..whoever that is. The goddesses sent me to help you. they said you would face a great evil that would tear you apart. They said my job was to help you two. By the way, my name is Sakura."  
"Squall..." Rinoa looked down and a tear slid down her cheek and Sakura seemed confused.  
"What was that about?" Sakura glanced at Quistus.  
"He's gone. He left a while back. They were engaged."  
"Oh..."  
"Where are you from? Can you help her?"  
"A different universe. And yes, I can."  
"Alrighty then..." said Irvine coming up on stage.  
"The name is Zell." Zell stuck out his hand and grinned flirtatiously. Sakura shook it gently and smiled her 2000 watt smile.  
"My name's Irvine. Call me Irvy." Irvine stuck his hand in front of Zell and she took it.  
"I'm sorry Gentlemen-"  
"I wouldn't exactly call THEM gentlemen." Selphie smirked and Rinoa laughed. Sakura smiled faintly and continued.  
"I'm taken." She held up her hand and the light sparkled off a ring. Identical to Squall's ring with a diamond in the setting.  
"That looks just like Squall's ring. The one Rinoa has. It even has the diamond he got put in it for her." Selphie tilted her head.  
Rinoa walked out and looked at the ring. She held out her hand and they saw the rings were identical.  
"Guess Syaoran and Squall think alike." Sakura pondered.  
"Syaoran?"   
"My boyfriend...fiance I mean. He was with me along with his cousin. But I lost them." She looked down.  
"Just like me?" Rinoa looked at her. "He's your knight?"  
"I suppose. He protects me when we fight monsters and such. He loves me more then life. I don't know where he is. All he knows is to find you or Squall and then find the other one."  
"I don't even have the slightest clue where Squall is either. Guess we should try and find them huh?"  
"Yeah. We should." Sakura held out her wand and chanted. Rinoa's eyes grew wide.  
"Your a Sorceress too?"  
"Yeah...guess you could say that. My fiance is a Sorcerer." She held out a card.  
"Float, Windy, Fly! RELEASE!" A light yellow spirit flew out with a small pink spirit and a winged spirit.  
"Change release! Change, switch the positio-" A loud eerie noise began. It filled thier minds and in the sorceresses, it slowly began to kill them.  
"AHHHHH!!" Rinoa was grasping her head, screaming. Sakura slowly tried to stand up, but to no avail. She slumped to the ground her mind pulsing with one thought. 'Oh Syaoran. Help me!'  
Suddenly it subsided. Rinoa was hoarse from screaming and was laying on the ground whimpering: "Oh Squall...help..."  
  
~*~ ( A/N:YEAHHHHH! Now we meet the reiging heroe and the Cross GUY! I've actually learned to like Seifer in the past few days. Too many fics. @.@ )  
  
"Soooo...Listen. Here comes our last meal." Seifer listened carefully at the door of the cell. Squall smiled slightly.  
"You've said that for 6 months now. I think your starting to crack Seifer..."  
"Naw...I think we BOTH are. In the last 5 months we've actually became friends. We're really cracked up!"  
"I wonder if they think we're dead." Squall look down. "I wonder if Rinoa has given up on me now."  
"Naw. She loves you. I just wonder if Quistus has. We weren't very close at that time. We were just starting out." Seifer leaned back.  
"LET ME OUT!" A distant scream was heard. Shouts rang. Footsteps thundred toward the scream.  
"What the...?" Squall looked up and moved to the door.  
"NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A femine voice rang out. A male voice echoed her.  
"Now you two, get in there. We'll figure out what to do with ya guys later." A woman and man were shoved in. The girl had black hair put up Rinoa style and she had eyes of flame. The male had short messy brown hair and amber eyes.  
"BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The girl pounded on the door. The boy sighed.  
"Mei-ling...They won't let you out no matter what you call them. Sit down." He looked over at the two men in the corner. "Hey...Who are you two?" he asked.  
"But Syaoran! We promised Sakura-san we'd find those two people in this world! Ummmm...Rin..Rinoa! and Squ...oh what's his name!?"  
"Squall, Mei-ling. And I think you should quiet down. We have guests."  
"What about me and Rinoa?" said Squall defensively.  
"You're Squall?!" The girl grinned happily. "WONDERFUL!...but how will we find Rinoa OR Sakura?"  
"Wait a sec girl. Back up. Who are you? Why are you here? Where'd ya come from? And why does this involve my good friends Rinoa and Squall here?" Seifer got up and looked at them pointedly.  
"I'm Meiling Li and this is my cousin Syaoran Li. We're here...to save this world. We're from an alternate Universe. Rinoa and Squall are the people we're supposed to bring together. But we've been seperated from our friend Sakura, who was sent in the first place. And we're stuck in here now."  
"I could have caught her hand. It's my fault Sakura's lost out there."  
"Stop Syaoran-kun. She's got magic. She'll be fine." Mei-ling smiled.  
"Whoa...So your supposed to take me to Rinoa or vice versa...weird." Squall shook his head. "But you're not gonna get out of here anytime soon!"  
"Oh really?" Mie-ling held up her hand. 'Good thing the elders granted me magic abilities.' She chanted and a fire sprang on the door and melted it.  
"Oh good. But we need our weapons. Hyperion and Lionheart were taken about 7 months ago." Seifer said jumping through the door. "We'll need them soon."  
Squall nodded but looked at the girl. She looked so much like Rinoa. 'Hmmmmmnnn...naw.'  
"Well...got any idea where they are?" Syaoran looked up and down the hall. "This is a big complex."  
"Yeah...In the main throne room. that bitch of a sorceress likes to keep them close for safety reasons." said Squall bitterly.  
"Mei-ling?" Syaoran turned to Mei-ling who nodded.  
"Forces of the light and peace.   
Guide us through our blindness.  
Point the way to the place we need.  
Light surrender the path!" A brilliant compass spun ahead of them and flew off. They all sped after it and it led to a huge gilded wooden door. As it reached the door it changed into a beautiful woman with golden hair and a white aura. She beckoned to Mei-ling smiling and she came reluctantly.  
"When shadows fall on your mind, take this crystal in your palm and all will be light once more. But it can only be used once, when they fall too deep and too dark to see any light. Then and only then must you bring this forth. Simply concentrate on it and all will be clear. Destiny will be a path laid out and you will know what to do. This is my gift to you. The gift of light and peace from a goddess." She pressed a bag into hier hand and disappeared.  
"..." Mei-ling stared at the white velvet bag and put it in her jacket. She looked at them and wordlessly they followed her as she pushed open the door. A gasp was heard from the sorceress as she stood up, her eyes boiling with rage.  
"How did you get out?" She demanded glancing at the weapons on the stone table by her large silver throne. The stone wall were filled with small nooks that in turn were filled with spellbooks and crystals.  
"None ya." Seifer smirked at her. She glared back at him and looked at the two new additions.  
"And who are they?"  
"Some people. Who came to help me and my love." Squall's eyes burned fire. Mei-ling stared at him. The eyes had the same look as Syaoran's whenever he fought something that had hurt herself or Sakura.  
"Wind, Bring thier weapons to me! WIND!" A gust of wind pulled the gunblades up and whirled them to Syaoran,who tossed them to Squall and Seifer.  
"Now who's in control, Little Bitch Sorceress!"  
"Do you say that about all sorceresses?" She smirked at Squall.  
"NO! NEVER! I'd never call Rinoa that!"  
"Well...you act it!" She sent an attack called Ice Strike toward them but Syaoran put up a shield.  
"ARGH!" Shards of ice flew through but the most was deflected back to the sorceress. Unfortunately most of the shards hit Syaoran.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Mei-ling reached for Syaoran.  
"AS we speak,both of your precious little sorceresses are slowly dying and wasting away from the Pulse of the Siren Sorceress. The Pulse that slowly eats away at thier sanity until they die." A semi-transparent, black energy wave swept out of the room and across the world. Far away, Matron bit her lips and stared at the blackening sky.  
"NOOO! Sakura!" Syaoran threw himself throguh his own shield and cut the woman deeply with his sword. She screamed and the pulse faltered then disappeared.  
"This isn't over yet you four! I'll get you!" She disappeared and sparkling black and silver lights fall to the ground where she was.  
"DAMN! GET BACK HERE!" Squall frowned and punched the wall.   
  
~*~ Balamb Garden Infirmary ~*~  
  
"Rinny?" Selphie leaned over Rinoa, smiling. "You okay?"  
"Yeah...Wait!" She suddenly got up and looked around, "Was it a...?"  
"No...she's still here..." Selphie smiled happily. "But she's asleep now and you should be too."  
"But...Squall..." She looked up, "She can help me find Squall!"  
"She can't help you when she's asleep!" Selphie pushed Rinoa onto the bed, "Zell is watching her. No harm will come to her. She'll still be here when you wake up!"  
"Ok..." Rinoa turned over and closed her eyes and Selphie left.   
"..." Rinoa's eyes flew open. "Something terrible is coming..." She whispered. She focused her senses and scanned the area. Sakura's sorceress powers were confirmed by her aura. But there were 3 other auras far away.Two seemed similar to Sakura's. On of those was male, the other female. The last, an evil overbearing prescense was female also. Suddenly the evil woman disappeared and appeared in front of her. A black-haired woman with poison red lips grabbed her and rushed and grabbed Sakura. All around her was the overbearing essence of evil and hatred.  
"Who are you? Where are you taking us?" Blood spread from the owund on the evil sorceress to Rinoa's blue outfit. She wrinkled her nose distastefully. ' I'd rather submit to Dr. Odine than go with this -woman-! '  
"We're off to see your disgraceful knight,Sorceress Rinoa! And Sorceress Sakura's too. They will watch you die!" They teleported away.  
"Sakura? Awake already?" Zell walked in shoving a hotdog in his mouth, his eye half-closed. "Or is it you Rinoa?" When he gt no response he looked toward the beds. The covers were strewn over the beds and thrown on the floor. A half-eaten hotdog fell to the floor and The only sounds were the thudding of boots and the gasping of his panicked breath.  
  
~*~   
A/N: SOOOOO! How is it? I've been working on this for a while now and it took a while to get it all right! But I will write SM:Hopeful's next chapter in a lil while! It is in progress! Hope ya liked this! See ya!!!!  
~*O.O*~ Mesa HYPER! ALL DAY I'VE BEEN SPEAKING GUNGAN TALK! ...If you don't know what that means then just ask...ok? 


End file.
